


Идеал

by ebobulochka, Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: этот брак был благословлён небесами, кто бы что ни говорил.





	Идеал

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Битву Пейрингов 2017

— Мои чулки, — сказала Пудинг.  
Поддела плотно прилегающую к ноге резинку ногтем, игриво скользнула за неё пальцем. И без того смущённое лицо Санджи окончательно оплыло в гримасе, приобретя густой синевато-розовый оттенок, будто этими чулками Пудинг уже страстно сжимала его горло.  
— Любимая, — прохрипел он, тяжело сглатывая. — Твой прекрасный глаз…  
Оттянутая и отпущенная резинка тихо щёлкнула о кожу.  
— Не прокатит, милый, — перебила его Пудинг и ласково улыбнулась ему, проводя по нежному чёрному шёлку всей ладонью.  
Запустила её между ног и погладила бедро.  
Санджи зажмурился и пискнул.  
— Поставишь затяжку — убью, — прошептала Пудинг в его краснеющее ухо. — Это мои любимые.  
И убрала руку. Санджи открыл правый глаз, затем левый и неверяще посмотрел на неё.  
— И всё? — спросил он сдавленным голосом. — Никаких «мерзкий извращенец», «снимай немедленно» и долгой мучительной смерти?  
— За любовь рядиться женщиной? — Пудинг дёрнула плечиком и скривилась, передразнивая его мимику. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, мой дорогой муж? За девственницу из Ист Блю?  
Подумала, не подбодрить ли его рассказом о том, как Мамочка однажды застала брата Катакури перед зеркалом в одном кружевном белье и розовом перьевом боа, но не стала — виноватое выражение лица Санджи было невероятно, отвратительно глупым, и в то же время Пудинг могла бы бесконечно смотреть на него. В этом было что-то нездорово чарующее.  
— И побрей ноги, — наставительно добавила Пудинг, но слова её потонули в счастливом и громком рёве:  
— Ты идеальна, любимая!!!

***

Некоторые вещи гибли раз и навсегда, стоило им столкнуться с монструозной силой любви. Силой любви отдельно взятого Санджи Винсмока.  
— Ровно минута, — покосилась Пудинг на настенные часы в их каюте.  
Бывшая когда-то кремовой и прозрачной ночнушка липла к груди. Оттянув её двумя пальчиками, Пудинг посмотрела в вырез и надула губы в расстройстве.  
— Я могу дольше, — пробормотал Санджи, сжавшись.  
Уверенности в его голосе не было ни на грамм. Ещё бы: это было третье «я могу дольше», и «дольше», к глубокой скорби Пудинг, исчислялось секундами.  
— Так вот кто из нас девственница из Ист Блю, — подытожила Пудинг.  
Стянув с себя испорченную тряпку, она бросила её на пол рядом с кроватью. Задумчиво провела между грудей, размазывая кровь, хлынувшую фонтаном из носа этого недоумка, стоило ей едва-едва войти во вкус и начать стонать. Обрисовала красным неторопливо сосок и прикусила губу. На языке вертелось очень много самых разнообразных ругательств.  
— Что угодно, только не развод, — торопливо начал отговаривать Санджи.  
Пудинг отмахнулась было, закатив глаза и отворачиваясь, но тут её взгляд упал на кое-что, что могло бы исправить положение.  
— Что угодно? — переспросила она. Уголки её губ дрогнули, глаза сузились, будто она вышла на след своей добычи.  
— Что угодно, — с жаром в голосе подтвердил Санджи.  
Поднявшись с кровати и пнув в сторону скомканную окровавленную тряпку, Пудинг подошла к комоду и взяла с него длинный, даже больше её ладони леденец. Сняв с него обёртку, вернулась в кровать и, устроившись перед Санджи, медленно облизала. Засунула в рот почти целиком, а затем с сочным чмоканьем вынула.  
— Не настолько что угодно, — несмело возмутился Санджи, потянулся к Пудинг и, получив по руке, состроил самую жалостливую рожу, которую умел. — Давай я лучше сам… руками там, язы…  
Сцапав колено, впившись ногтями в кожу, Пудинг резко повела его ногу в сторону, почти впечатав в смятые простыни, и подвинулась ближе.  
— Я сейчас выебу тебя. Вот этим, — перебила она поток нытья и помахала перед носом Санджи мокрым блестящим леденцом.  
— Такие выражения не к лицу… — начал Санджи и осёкся, осознав. Вытаращил глаза, залился краской, вжался в подушки. Грудь его дрожала от частого дыхания.  
Затем он покраснел ещё сильнее, медленно отвёл в сторону второе колено и пробормотал, глядя в сторону:  
— Если ты этого хочешь, Пудинг-тян.

***

Она была прекрасна: высокая, стройная, эффектная. Крутые бёдра притягивали взгляд, упругая большая грудь покачивалась при каждом движении. В эту самую грудь Санджи уткнулся носом, пока девица гладила его по голове и что-то ворковала накрашенными губами.  
Предатель, подумала Пудинг. Мудак и изменщик. Обида стиснула лёгкие, мешая дышать, к горлу подкатил комок.  
Предатель и кретин, если думает, что ему и его дамочке это сойдёт с рук. Губы сами собой сложились в радостную улыбку, лицо приобрело приветливое выражение — притворяться Пудинг умела лучше всего, даже сейчас, когда в этом почти никогда не было нужды.  
— Дорогой! — воскликнула она. — Вот ты где, а я тебя повсюду ищу!  
Санджи едва повернул голову в ложе внушительных сисек и задушенно захрипел. Ублюдок, подумала Пудинг, ты меня хоть заметил? Хоть бы лицо виноватое сделал. Ей я перепишу память первой, пока ты будешь смотреть и трястись в ожидании своей очереди.  
Зато девица её точно заметила.  
— Здравствуй, очаровательный птенчик, — обрадовалась она. Выпустила Санджи из цепкой хватки, встряхнула кокетливо тёмными кудряшками, отливающими сливовой синевой. — Санджи, голубчик, не представишь нас?  
Санджи отскочил назад, едва не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Торопливо спрятался за Пудинг, потёрся щекой о её волосы, будто пытался стереть с лица приторный запах чужих духов.  
— Конечно, — сказал он ядовито и зло — Пудинг никогда не слышала его таким раньше. — Знакомься, это Пудинг — моя Очаровательная Законная Жена, Которую Я Очень Люблю.  
Заглавные буквы отчётливо слышались в его голосе.  
— Пудинг, это Эмпорио Иванков, окама, революционер, бывший зэк, окама и мой бывший… наставник. И окама.  
Пудинг моргнула. Осмотрела девицу с головы до ног и обратно. На окаму девица не тянула ни капли. Открытый костюмчик не оставлял большого простора для фантазии: грудь у Эмпорио Иванков была явно своя, натуральная, и между ног не предполагалось никаких сюрпризов.  
— Очень приятно, — сказала Пудинг и похлопала ресницами. — Окама, значит? Ни за что бы не подумала. Но теперь я знаю, кого благодарить за то, что прямо сейчас на нём надеты кружевные чулки под брюками.  
Девица разулыбалась — улыбка у неё оказалась на редкость открытая и даже задорная.  
— Спасибо, дорогуша, — сказала она. — Это всё гормоны; но ты определённо знаешь, как сделать комплимент подруге. Кто бы мог подумать, что нашему Санджи так повезёт с женой.  
Санджи издал невнятный полузадушенный звук.  
— Ох, молчи, дай девочкам пообщаться, — обернулась к нему Иванков и, цепко ухватив Пудинг за локоть, увела её на несколько шагов в сторону. Наклонилась к самому лицу — она в самом деле была слишком высокой: — А тебе самой как, по-твоему, — повезло с мужем?  
— Мне?.. — начала Пудинг. Обернулась на Санджи — тот смотрел на неё по-щенячьи жалобно, влюблённо. Пудинг знала этот взгляд; он умилял и раздражал её в равной степени.  
— Мне-то? — переспросила Пудинг ещё раз и сделала глубокий вдох. — Я люблю его, но, сказать по-честному, Эмпорио-сан…

***

Женщиной Санджи был ещё лучше: краснел от каждого комплимента, от любого прикосновения — когда Пудинг сжала его грудь, он застонал вслух.  
Девственница из Ист Блю, подумала Пудинг ласково.  
— Я… я так не хочу, — высоко выдохнул Санджи, когда Пудинг погладила его промеж ног.  
— Хочешь, — сказала Пудинг. — Я вижу, что хочешь. И чулки тебе ещё больше идут, когда ты такой. Такая.  
И потёрлась щекой о лежащую на плече ногу.  
Непривычная щетина цеплялась за ткань.  
— Может, ты с самого начала хотел именно этого? — поддела Пудинг.  
Женщиной Санджи был горячее и отзывчивей — возбуждение проявлялось на его щеках и груди красными пятнами, соски остро торчали, промеж ног было горячо и влажно.  
— Думаю, ты лучше поймёшь, что нужно делать с девушкой, если побываешь на её месте, — наклонившись, шепнула Пудинг ему на ухо.  
Глаза у Санджи были широко раскрыты, губы он кусал, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, ноги разводил покорно и даже с готовностью, позволяя пальцам проникнуть внутрь.  
Пудинг облизнулась пересохшим языком.  
При всей своей браваде, она тоже не была полностью уверена, что знает, как обращаться с собственным новоприобретённым членом.  
Членом, который требовательно пульсировал от желания каждый раз, когда Санджи стонал особенно громко.  
— Пудинг-тян, — позвал Санджи срывающимся шёпотом.  
— Что, Санджи-тян? — спросила Пудинг, глубже вводя в него пальцы. Наклонив голову, укусила затянутое в белый чулок бедро. Снова встретилась с ним взглядом и вдруг поняла, о чём просил Санджи, так неловко и одновременно бесстыдно.  
— Может, тебе всегда больше нравились мужчины? — спросила она, наклоняясь близко-близко.  
— Мне нравишься ты, Пудинг-тян, — выдохнул Санджи. — Любой.  
Раздвинул ноги шире, раскрываясь, подставляясь.  
От этой доверчивости перехватывало дыхание и кружилась голова.  
Не давая себе задуматься, засомневаться, Пудинг подхватила его под колени, так, как в фантазиях он подхватывал её, заставила развести ноги шире, направляя себя рукой, толкнулась внутрь.  
Ладонью зажала Санджи рот, когда он застонал — высоко, не стесняясь, громко, сладко.

Потом Санджи уселся в постели, скрестив ноги и поставив пепельницу на бедро. Чиркнул зажигалкой, затянулся, выдохнул дым в потолок. Покосился на часы.  
Сказал:  
— Четыре с половиной.  
— Я молодец, — сказала Пудинг и погладила себя по опавшему члену. — Я мужик в семье.  
Санджи фыркнул, едва не уронив столбик пепла на постель.  
— Ты изумительная, — сказал он.  
В его голосе звучало восторженное, плохо скрываемое обожание.  
Щекам стало жарко, и Пудинг, перекатившись на живот, спрятала лицо в простыни.  
— Найдём твою Иванков? — предложила она невнятно. — Быть не в своём теле не очень-то уютно.  
— Позже, — сказал Санджи.  
Пудинг повернула голову. Приоткрыла один глаз.  
— Мне кажется, я не до конца усвоил урок, — сказал Санджи, сияя от плохо скрываемого предвкушения. — Может потребоваться ещё одна демонстрация.  
Раздавил окурок, убрал пепельницу и полез целоваться.

***

— Еда — это важно, — заявил Санджи в самые первые дни их совместной жизни. — Особенно в море. Еда — это жизнь, поэтому никакого расточительства, игр с едой, пустых растрат или недоеденных порций на корабле не должно быть.  
Он говорил так серьёзно, что невозможно было не проникнуться. Впечатлившись, Пудинг покорно съедала свои обеды до последней крошки — к счастью, они были достаточно хороши, — и не пыталась посягать на остальные запреты. Никаких растрат, никаких игр, ничего подобного.  
Санджи первым нарушил свои же правила.  
— Еда — это важно, — попыталась напомнить Пудинг.  
— Очень, — сказал Санджи, лыбясь неприлично широко.  
Утёр сбегающую из носа тонкую струйку крови.  
Пудинг вздохнула.  
Он раздевал её медленно, словно нарочно сдерживая себя. Ласкал пальцами, расстёгивая рубашку, стягивая с плеч тонкие лямочки. От его прикосновений кожа горела и внутри тугим узлом скручивалось возбуждение.  
А потом он взболтал баллон и взбитыми сливками нарисовал на ней грудь. Прямо поверх настоящей, и больше неё размеров на пять.  
И счастливо упал в неё лицом.  
Пудинг внимательно изучила потолок. Посчитала целое стадо взбитосливочных овец. Вконец заскучав, потыкала Санджи в плечо.  
— Тебе не много там? — спросила она безнадёжно.  
— Мне в самый раз, — пробормотал Санджи сыто и счастливо.  
Со вздохом Пудинг откинулась назад, но тут же снова приподнялась на локтях.  
— Минуточку, — сказала она, — а до этого было не в самый раз?  
— Дорогая, — на этот раз он даже поднял лицо и стёр с носа белый кремовый завиток, — ты совершенна, но у мужчин есть мечты, понимаешь?  
И изобразил руками пару арбузов. Пудинг сощурилась.  
— Понимаю, — сказала она и толкнула его в плечо. — На спину, живо. Ноги вместе.  
Растерянно моргая, Санджи покорно завалился на спину. Подобрав с постели баллончик, Пудинг как следует его взболтала и мстительно заявила:  
— У женщин, дорогой мой, тоже есть мечты.  
И нарисовала на нём сливками — от паха до самых коленей и обратно.  
Затем наклонилась, попробовала на вкус. Сладко, но Пудинг не слишком любила сладкое с тех пор, как покинула Тотлэнд.  
Подняла лицо; Санджи смотрел на неё растерянно и жалобно.  
— Правда? — спросил он. — Настолько короткий?  
Пудинг зачерпнула пригоршню сливок и кинула ему в лицо. Не долетев, белый ком шлёпнулся на живот.  
— Дурак, — припечатала она и наклонилась снова, чтобы облизать испачканный сладостью твёрдый член.

***

И всё-таки даже в таком безнадёжном идиоте было кое-что совершенное. Именно за это Пудинг вышла замуж и ни разу не пожалела о том, что не смогла его пристрелить.  
Список главных и единственных достоинств Винсмока Санджи по версии Шарлотты Пудинг:  
1\. Хороший вкус в одежде  
2\. Кулинарные навыки  
3\. Умение быть собой  
Фрукты хлынули из пакета пёстрой волной, покатились, подскакивая, по полу. Один из апельсинов добежал до ботинок, ударился о носок, отпрянул и остановился.  
— Грёбаные уродливые суки, — прошипела Пудинг, глядя на то, как танцуют сливы и персики, крутят румяные бока яблоки. — Ненавижу их всех. Ненавижу!  
Крик прозвенел в тишине и поломался, затих.  
Пудинг мелко трясло. Эта мразь, отвратительная, жирная, тупая мразь посмела испугаться её глаза. Складывала фрукты в пакет, едва не раздирая бумажные стенки, косясь на Пудинг и натянуто улыбаясь, и Пудинг улыбаясь ей в ответ, представляя, как выворачивает наружу трусливые мразины потроха и ворочает в безразмерном брюхе ножом.  
Санджи наклонился и поднял апельсин. Положил его аккуратно в раковину.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал он, выдохнул облако дыма и затушил окурок в небольшой пепельнице, стоящей на столе. — Не стоило, Пудинг-тян. Если захочешь фруктов, можешь сказать мне, и я сам достану для тебя всё, чего ты только пожелаешь.  
Пудинг крепко зажмурилась, стискивая зубы. Ничего этот кретин не понимал. При чём тут фрукты?  
Повеяло запахом сигарет и одеколона, совсем близко, и следом века на лбу очень осторожно коснулись губы. Тёплые руки обняли её, погладили по спине, поправили прядку волос. Пудинг перестала дрожать.  
Ничего это тупой придурок не понимал, и это было прекрасно.  
Он знал, когда она не хотела его понимания.  
— Я помогу, — пробормотала она, утирая мокрые щёки и переносицу. Зыркнула на Санджи, грозно поджав губы, когда тот явно собрался переубеждать её. — И даже не думай мне запрещать.  
Лишённый возможности покорчить джентельмена, Санджи вздохнул и искренне, ласково улыбнулся:  
— Всё, что захочешь, любимая.


End file.
